The way of distraction
by Kristee Loory Van-Hoyte
Summary: Well, Raph is upset because he can't go topside and watch wrestling match with Casey as he wanted and Leo's ready to do a lot to distract him from his state. Can he do that? Raph&Leo WARNING: Yaoi.


Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity.

**About story:** The idea came to me suddenly, without any warning, so i just had to sit and write it down immediately. It's not quite as i wanted to put it, but i can't do better at the moment. Guess, I'll leave it like this then for now.

Here's the second part, **The way of Distraction 2 Locked**: /s/4584670/1/Thewayofdistraction2Locked

**Pairing****:** Raph&Leo

**For You**: I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!!

* * *

**THE WAY OF DISTRACTION**

Raphael sneaked out of his room and looked around sharply. Nobody. Having locked his door silently, red masked ninja crossed the living room in few large jumps and stopped near the exit. Not wasting any more time he pulled to the lever, that opened it…

"And where do you think you're going?" Familiar voice sounded from behind.

Nah, that was to be expected. Sighing, Raphael didn't turn, because there was no necessity in that. In a moment his elder brother skirted him to stay face to face.

"To Casey." Raph shrugged. "As if ya don't know that."

Leo blinked at him and tilted his head aside slightly.

"I know." He admitted. "But we are all forbidden to go topside for few days, haven't you forgotten?"

No, of course Raph didn't forget about that and Leo understood that perfectly. Hothead just didn't care. And sometimes such attitude to the rules and restrictions made Leo envy him a bit. Just a bit.

"No, I haven't." Raph sighed again. "Now, step aside."

"Raph!"

"What?" Red masked ninja raised eyebrow ridge. "I have been waiting for this wrestling match for the whole fuckin' month, no way I'm gonna miss it. This time I actually didn't do anything to be punished for, so I don't see a reason why I can't go."

Leo had to admit that his brother was right, but their father said no to go topside anyway.

"Look, Raph, I know you looked forward to this match, but…" Leonardo tried to sound reasonable. "But our father never does anything just for nothing. If he says to lay low for some time, then he surely has good reasons for that."

"Whatever."

Raphael stepped forward only to be carefully pushed back by Leo's firm hand.

"Sorry." Leader muttered. "I can't let you go."

"Shell, come on, Leo!" Raphael sounded irritated. "Just cover me, I'll be back in three hours, I promise."

He stared at his brother in expectation and Leonardo found himself hesitating. After all, even being not very charming person in this lair for the most of the time, Raph actually kept his promises and could be trusted with that. Besides, Leo knew how much hothead wanted to see this match and hated to see his brother upset. And three hours weren't such a long time…

But then leader's mode switched on again. And there was something else, although senior brother didn't actually want to think about. That wasn't very nice, but he was kinda jealous every time Raphael went to visit Casey. Of course that was stupid, but hothead always was so exited about this meetings and his friend, that Leo just couldn't help it. So, maybe, part of blue-clad terrapin was glad that he had reason to not let him go there.

"Sorry." Leonardo repeated. "You can watch it here."

"It's not the same and ya know that, Fearless." Raph's eyes narrowed. "And I promised Casey. But I should have known ya'll be screwing everything again, after all, ya so predictable."

Leo didn't quite like when Raphael called him Fearless, because usually it meant that hothead was angry with him. Having sighed quietly, leader prepared to meet any possible attack from red masked ninja, but Raph just gaze at him for some time with unreadable expression on his face, then suddenly turned away, folding his arms and pressing lips tight. Leonardo stared at his shell for some time, then did one step towards his brother.

"Look, Raph…" Leaf green mutant mumbled not even knowing what he was going to say. "I understand that you're…"

"Teacher's pet." Came stifled hiss.

"Raph…" Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Don't start it."

"Splinter junior."

Not answering, Leo skirted his bulky brother again and looked at his face. Looked like as if Raph was offended by him and to leader that looked somehow… cute, if that word could ever be used towards his hot tempered brother. Raphael averted his eyes and didn't even shift, when leader came closer to him.

"Come on, don't do that." Leonardo mumbled, grasping hothead's belt and pressing plastron to his folded arms. "If you want I'll watch this match with you, I'm going to yell in excitement and I can even make you tea or something…"

Raphael suddenly burst out laughing and Leo felt small relief, even if he was a bit confused with such reaction.

"That's great…" Raph shook his head in clear amusement. "Tea… Damn, Leo, ya're just so unbelievable sometimes."

"What's so funny?" Leader tried to sound discontent, but his voice failed him – Leonardo always melted when Raph laughed like that.

"Nobody drinks tea while watching wrestling, bro." Dark green mutant grinned widely. "It's like offering milk to biker or tequila to little girl…"

"Fine, fine, you may not continue." Leo chuckled. "You know, we don't have beer here, so I'm afraid you have no choice. Can't say I'm upset with that, though… I hate when you drink this filth."

"And why is that?" Raphael raised eyebrow ridge.

"Because you don't taste so good afterwards…" Leonardo purred.

He leaned forward and captured brother's lip in deep kiss, smiling mentally as those large arms finally unfolded and wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Their breathing quickened as they broke apart many moments later.

"Are ya tryin' to seduce me, big bro, so I forget about ya being such a dick?" Raphael asked, licking his lips slowly.

"Hmm, probably…" Leader smirked, grasping the ribbons of red bandana and pulling on them slightly. "Does it work?"

Raph's golden eyes flickered.

"It does." He stated, sliding his hand down Leo's sides to rub his thighs. "Besides, match starts in forty minutes, so I guess we can have some fun till then."

Red masked ninja grinned, staring at him. Leonardo sniffed, hearing his brother talking about this stupid wrestling again, but then smiled impishly in return and nipped Raph's neck again. It was a game. Raphael had just thrown him a challenge and Leo was going to accept it and make hothead forget about everything not for fourty minutes, but for the whole night.

"Come on." Leaf green mutant purred, leaning back. "Let's go to my room."

Raph didn't move till Leo pulled his bandana ribbons, which were still grasped in his hand. Sly smirk curled larger turtle lips as he followed his brother.

"In yer room, huh?" Raphael muttered. "Why, ya have somethin' to offer me there?"

"I have." Leonardo nodded seriously and made hothead chuckle at that.

It took few seconds for them to enter Leo's room and lock the door behind. Now it was time to play...

Kissing his lover more furiously this time, leader shoved him into the wall, pressed their plastrons together and churred at the quiet groan from Raphael. He forced one knee between muscular legs and smiled as dark green mutant broke the kiss. Golden orbs darkened a little, but it was only a matter of time before they would be burning with bliss. Senior brother was sure in that.

With a soft grunt Raph leaned his head back slightly, indicating Leo where to proceed. More than happy to obey, blue masked ninja focused his attention on hothead's neck, sucking, nibbling and licking his skin there with eagerness. He knew Raphael liked it to no end, after all, Leonardo had enough time to learn his preferences…

He continued this caress for some time, forcing stifled groans from his lover, but then Raph suddenly pushed himself away from the wall with aroused churring and swiftly guided them both to Leo's bed. Senior brother prepared to take some usual battle for dominance there, because that was binding and definitely turning on part of their relationship, but to leader's surprise Raphael fell on his shell, pulling Leonardo atop of him.

Breathing heavily, Leo looked at hothead, who stared back at him with peculiar expression in those golden orbs. Having smiled finally, blue masked ninja started to work his way down Raph's plastron with the chain of kisses and licks, enjoying the way brother stretched his hands up to grasp edge of the mattress with another soft moan.

"Leo…" Raphael called affectionately.

Having pulled up, Leonardo kissed him passionately, closing his eyes and caressing brother's side with one hand, while another glided over Raph's arm to grab his wrist. Their tongues twirled and Leo groaned in Raphael's mouth. He felt hothead's pulse under his fingers and intended to indicate him to wrap dark green hands around his neck, but in that moment something clinked quietly and his hand was chained up to bed's headboard with handcuff. Before Leonardo managed to react, he was turned to his shell and his second wrist was grasped and trapped the same way. Smiling widely, Raphael sat upon leader's lower plastron and looked at his confused brother. In fact, larger mutant was quite heavy, but leader didn't complain at all.

"Emm… Raph…" Leo muttered, having thrown one quick glance at the handcuffs. "Is that really… necessary?"

"Yeah." Raphael chuckled. "Otherwise you won't let me do what I want."

He leaned down, gently bit sensitive skin just under brother's jaw, forcing strained gasp out of him, and straightened his back again. Raphael looked amused as he watched his lover struggling against handcuffs and stroked his plastron slowly.

"Where did you get handcuffs?" Leo asked finally, dropping his useless attempts to break free.

"Ya don't wanna know." Red masked ninja tilted his head aside. "Besides, does it matter?"

Having patted leader's cheek, Raph suddenly jumped off him and stretched his muscles, standing near bed. Leonardo watched him intently, feeling growing tension in his lower region as his brother gave him perfect view of his powerful body. Besides, who knew what was on red masked ninja's mind and what he prepared for tonight? Usually he was rather… inventive in their private games. Not that Leonardo mind it thought…

"And when did you put them under my mattress?" Leo mumbled, trying to distract himself a bit.

"Few hours ago." Raphael shrugged with sly smirk.

He turned to bed and slowly looked Leonardo up and down, having paused on green leaf thighs. Feeling his cheeks blushing slightly with arousal, leader took a deep breathe and gazed at his brother questioningly.

"Ya look so hot like that." Raph stated suddenly. "I shudda done this earlier."

"Cut it out." Leo narrowed his eyes. "So, now what, are you going to stand there and stare at me?"

"Nah." Raphael chuckled again. "Although it's quite a sight, ya know…"

"Then do what you wanted to do." Leonardo muttered. "And don't you dare saying I'm begging you or something like that! I don't mean that."

Laughing quietly, hothead bent down and kissed his lover quickly.

"I know…" He said, still smiling. "Get rest. I'll wake you up when I come back."

With these words he turned away and walked towards the door. Few seconds Leo just contemplated the situation, then suddenly realized everything.

"How did you know?" He asked sharply, frowning.

"Told ya – ya're so predictable." Having stopped, Raph turned to him. "You knew I wanted to visit Casey tonight, I knew that ya wasn't going to let me do that because of Splinter's stupid ban. Fight would have taken too much time. And I knew you wouldn't cooperate, because you're such a teacher's pet and still jealous me to Casey."

"I'm not…" Leo muttered unexpectedly, although it was not what he wanted to say.

"So I needed to disarm you, big bro." Raphael continued, ignoring his words. "And do it swift to make there on time. So here we are. I knew you'd try ro convince me to stay, then simply forbid to go out, then try to smooth my distress. So I was prepared... And yeah, sorry, Leo, hate to leave ya in such state, but ya know that I always keep my promises, right? And I promised Casey that I'll watch this match with him tonight. Besides, ya didn't leave me a choice."

"Just you wait till I get out of these handcuffs…" Leonardo whispered, staring at his brother intently as if trying to burn a hole in him.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in three hours as I've already said." Raph smirked. "If you still be here we'll start from right where we stopped. And if ya manage to get free, I'll be ready to receive my punishment from you for that little trick, big bro. Deal?"

"Asshole…" Leonardo breathed out as his mind involuntary switched to some naughty images, caused by brother's words.

"I take that as 'yes'." Having smirked once again, Raphael turned away. "See ya."

He went out of Leo's room, having closed and locked the door behind. Leonardo listened to brother's steps till those sounds disappeared completely, then lowered his eyelids. So Raph thought he was predictable… Fine… He was going to be surprised soon. After all, even if leader wasn't very good in doing some spontaneous things, he had now plenty of time to think over his future 'revenge'…


End file.
